Tomoe, To my friend
by Thunder Light
Summary: Une petite song fic qui résume les débuts de Ginny et Harry, version Ginny.


**Voici la version corrigée et retravaillée de cette songfic. J'ai pris une chanson japonaise de Card Captor Sakura (mais j'ai mis la traduction anglaise pour vous aider un petit peu quand même lol) et je m'en suis inspirée pour faire l'histoire de Harry et Ginny. C'est une chanson tout en douceur, à l'image de ce que j'ai voulu faire ici et qui décrit bien leurs débuts. Lorsque je l'avais écrite pour la première fois, le tome 5 n'était pas encore sorti, alors j'ai gardé la fin où elle était à ce moment-là afin de préserver leur innocence de l'époque. Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : la chanson Tomoe appartient à Clamp; Ginny et Harry à JK Rowling.**

Tomoe (To my friend)

_Kumo ma ni odoru hikari _

_Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru_

Sunshine dances between the clouds and pours into the plains

The season has just begun

Je me souviens encore du jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

Je ne savais pas alors que tu étais toi.

Tu étais perdu, moi aussi.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas cela, avoir six frères ?

_Kake yoru tomo no koe ni _

_Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao _

_Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku _

I run up to the voice of my friend

And there, as I turn to her, is always her smiling face

Where the brightest sun always shines

Et après, lorsque je t'ai revu, lorsque je savais tu étais qui, je pense que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hurler ton nom et de te pointer du doigt comme une folle bonne à enfermer…

Je crois qu'à ce moment, il n'y avait que toi dans ma tête.

J'imagine…

_Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki_

_Saige nai hagemashi ni_

_Iku no tasukerareta darou_

As I walk in the street in the freezing winter

You encourage me naturally

And helped me so many times

Lorsque tu m'as demandé : « Ah bon ? Tu viens à Poudlard cette année Ginny ? »

Je pense que jamais je n'avais autant prêté attention à une question que l'on me posait.

Et même je pense que j'ai trop pensé.

C'est bête, je ne me souviens même plus si j'ai répondu…

_Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo _

Like you, just like you, I want to be someone who can give courage to others

Ensuite, il y a eu Tom…

Il me promettait joie et bonheur, il m'écoutait…

Mais une fois que j'ai découvert le vrai lui, je suis tout de suite retournée en mode : toi.

Mais était-ce avant ou après cette stupide et humiliante idée de St-Valentin ?

_Haruka ni tsutsuku michi no_

_Yuku saki wa kumo no kanata e to nobotte yuku _

Even on that distant road

The clouds are going towards that faraway place, goings towards the future

Ah ce que ça été bon de se faire sauver par toi…

Mais ensuite il a encore fallu que tu te mettes dans le trouble.

Vouloir tuer un évadé de prison, je sais que parfois tu es un peu bizarre mais tout de même…

Mais tout de même…

_Itsushika michi wa hanare_

_Sorezore no mirai aruki hajimeru toki mo_

_Kitto hizashi wo kagayaku_

Someday the road will separate 

And the time for our individual futures will begin 

But surely we'll both shine 

Lorsqu'on a entendu ton nom, je crois que jamais Andréa n'avait vu de soucoupes aussi énormes…

Et puis en plus avec ce dragon, que de nuits blanches tu m'as fait passer.

Mais faut avouer que voir Ron réapparaître ma soulagée…

_Yume ni yaburete kizutsuita toki _

_Tasuke ai sasae au_

_Tomo dachi de ite hoshii yo _

Even if the time comes for us to be hurt, for our dreams to break apart

I want to have the support of your love 

I want to have your friendship

Je me serais attendue à ce que tu me le demandes, mais quand Ron a dit : «Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Ginny…»

Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi… aussi…

Je me sentais comme, disons, la fille d'à côté… Et j'ai appris à vivre ainsi.

_Kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni chikara ni naru hito de yo_

Because of you, because of you, I want to be a stronger person 

Et quand tu es revenu, la foule a réagi exactement comme il fallait : elle s'est mise à chuchoter, à répandre ce qu'elle voyait.

J'imagine que si tu avais été à la place de Diggory, j'aurais fondu en larmes.

Car j'avais bien vu ce qu'il avait Cédric, pourquoi il ne bougeait plus.

_Warau toki mo naku toki ni mo_

_Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni_

The times you laughed, the times you cried

They're shining as brightly as a spring day 

Quand tu es parti, on sentait la tristesse au fond de toi.

Quand Hermione t'as embrassé sur la joue, je savais que quelque chose avait changé. Tu ne serais plus jamais le même qu'avant. Et même si ce n'était pas pour être avec moi, j'espérais le jour où tu redeviendrais celui que j'ai toujours aimé.

**Voilà c'est tout! Bisous à tous!**

**Thunder Light**


End file.
